


Hands and Fingers

by KaiKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia has nightmares around finals. Ymir collects bruises and tries to be a sappy supportive girlfriend/roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. This is total rubbish. But I have had this image stuck in my head for a while - I'll likely re-write this after I've my dissertation finished as I'm not 100% happy with how it's written. But yeah this takes place in a different college AU to my last one.... >.> This basically took me half an hour to draft and I haven't bothered to proof it yet.

Historia’s nightmares had been getting steadily worse over the last few weeks as finals drew closer. Sharing a bed with the tiny blonde had seemed like a good idea at first, but several bruised ribs and a split lip later Ymir was starting to re-consider letting her precious room-mate-come-girlfriend under her quilt. Sleeping with a soft nightlight on had taken some time to adjust to, and for a while it had fended off the nightmares, but as the smaller woman got more and more stressed, the nightmares came back and Ymir began collecting bruises which she tried to wear like badges of honour. There was only so much one could handle for love at this time of year though, while she was a good deal more easy going about her grades being a lowly English Literature major she still wanted to pass – lack of sleep was something she wasn’t unfamiliar with, but this was getting ridiculous. Class time had become surprise nap time and she’d had to get notes off of Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt of all people so she didn’t fail.

 A soft whimper and Historia curling her fist around the fabric of Ymir’s night shirt alerted Ymir to the fact her shins were about to be under attack so she moved her legs out of the way and soothingly stroked Historia’s silky blonde hair with the hand pinned under the girls head and gently shook her shoulder with the other which was free. Sleepy blue eyes with the beginnings of tears emerged from Ymir’s chest, searching and then recognising the concerned and slightly shitty look on the older woman’s face. Colour touched her cheeks as she shifted, rolling out of Ymir’s embrace and set her feet on the ground. Ymir sighed.

“That bad huh?” the blondes only reply was to hunch forward and brace her head in her hands and mutter something along the lines of ‘Sorry’ and ‘I’ll go back to my room’.  Ymir propped herself up against the wall and reached a long arm to rest equally long fingers on the smaller girls shoulder.

“Go get a drink of water for us both, then you can come back and we can talk it out if you need. I only woke ya up cause my shins are bruised enough as it is.” Historia’s head bobbed once, twice and then a third time as a sigh escaped from her lips. Standing the tiny woman shuffled out the door and into the kitchen. Ymir took this time to re-arrange herself and the shared bed – just big enough to fit the both of them in it side by side – and cursed when her foot struck something solid on her lovers side. Historia had been studying in bed again before they turned the lights out, and for some unknown reason instead of putting it on the floor she’d placed her biology text book down at the foot of the bed. Scowling at the offending article Ymir retrieved it and put it under the bed, hanging half on half off as Historia came into the room. It would have been humorous at any other time of the day to see the lanky brunette wrestling with a text book half in, half off the bed, but as it was closer to five am than either of them would have liked, Historia just muttered a soft apology before setting their glasses on the bedside table and helping Ymir who was now stuck back upright.

“You really gotta stop studying things other than me in bed ya know.” Trying to lighten the sombre mood Ymir cracked one of her shitty jokes and was pleased when she got a small, watery smile from her lover. Fluffing the pillows she let Historia settle against her side and pass her a glass. Sipping slowly, she let her free hand rise and run her fingers gently through Historia’s hair again. It was one of her favourite things to do when they had moments alone like this. It calmed both of them, and the softness was something she had long become addicted to.

“So, what was it about this time? Prof. Erwin’s eyebrows fail you again? Prof. Hanji dissect you for shits and giggles? Reiner asked you to marry him? Sasha flip a shit and eat all of the chocolate and French fries on the planet? Loser Levi enlist you into the army of eternal lab assistants?” rattling off some of the more obscene nightmares the tiny blonde had seemed to relive on multiple occasions she pressed a kiss to the top of Historia’s head.

“No.” the answer was weighted with something Ymir hadn’t heard for a while, genuine fear and uncertainty. Sure Historia’s nightmares were something above ridiculous for the most part, but in their three year relationship Ymir had heard the smaller girl recount a couple of pretty gruesome tales that had chosen to haunt her whilst she was sleeping. This one word reply sounded like it was one of those ones, her theory was confirmed when the Historia shuffled closer still, pressing against her in a way that was almost uncomfortable. Historia took a steading breath and nuzzled into the crook of Ymir’s shoulder and collar bone before elaborating, taking small hesitant sips from her own glass.

“I dreamt that I was all alone. Everybody just suddenly hated me, so I went looking to find you and then…then you turned into some kinda big dog and snapped at me every time I came near. I reached out a hand to start stroking your ears or something and then you bit me, turned back into human-you and you shouted that you didn’t want to see me ever again and you ran off….and I was chasing you…and suddenly there was something big chasing me, and it picked me up and dropped me in its mouth and…and I was so scared and broken and I saw you laughing and dancing in the distance…I…I…” by now there were tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shuddering in shock. Ymir set her glass down and took Historia’s from her shaking hands and placed them both on the bedside table again.  Her arms wrapped around the tiny frame of her girlfriend as she pressed soft kisses into her hair, cheek and neck and slowly she felt the tightly wound blonde relax.

Frowning Ymir considered what she could say or do that would put the girl at ease. Due to a shitty home life, both of them had abandonment issues and had a hard time trusting anybody – even each other when it came to matters of the heart. But she liked to think that with every passing month the two of them were growing closer, falling more in more in love with each other and learning to trust each other in ways they thought they would never trust anybody. Taking Historia’s fair, frail looking hands in her own tanned man-ish hands, the taller girl gently hummed something like a lullaby. Tracing each finger gently she considered how to phrase what she was thinking.

“For one thing, I don’t think I would ever ya’know…hate you enough to leave you to be eaten by something and then dance and laugh as it was happening. I’d probably be right up there beside ya reaching out to haul you away and shit, trying ta save ya. I’m pretty useless without you – so there’s that.” She chuckled a little as she felt Historia’s face heat through the thin fabric of her night shirt and saw the tips of the blondes ears go a pleasing shade of red. Pressing another kiss to the top of the tiny blondes head she hooked both sets of pinkies together. “See, these hands of mine, and what they’re attached to are pretty attached to you. I promise you these pinkies will never leave ya for any reason. We’ll sit down and talk shit out.” Unhooking their pinkies she used her index finger to stroke Historia’s ring finger. “One day, when I’m out of student debt, and you’re finished studying your smarty-pants doctor degree I’ll buy you a ring so that besides me being attached to you at the hip we’ll have something to show that we actually are serious about each other, and we can have a cute wee ceremony and sign some papers and then nothing and nobody can tell us that it’s just a phase…and dream or not Reiner won’t have a chance in hell with ya.” That got a giggle from Historia, and Ymir felt her heart speed, she was being such a sap, something contrary to her usual gruff and unapproachable demeanour.

Running her index finger down Historia’s middle finger she smiled a crooked grin “And if anybody has a problem with us, we can both flick them off and go about our merry way.” Another giggle from the tiny blonde was an encouraging sign, Ymir was on a roll.

“And when we’re a little lost or upset, we’ll point each other in the right direction and support each other no matter what the situation kay?” Historia’s head nodded as Ymir’s fingers traced both of her index fingers. Finally she curled her index fingers around both of Historia’s thumbs. “I’ll wish you luck before all your big exams, and at all your meetings with clients and surgery and all the important things you go through, I’ll be waiting for you and wishing you luck and success no matter what.”

Shuffling the small girl into a more comfortable position for them both, she settled Historia’s head on her chest as she pulled the covers up to cover them. She then found Historia’s hands again and gently took them in her own. “I’m not ever gonna let ya go ok? These hands of mine are here to support you and haul you out from the jaws of the evil monster we call living.” A soft sniffle from her lover had Ymir concerned she’d fucked up with that last declaration, but Historia gave her hands a gentle squeeze and she nuzzled into Ymir’s shoulder once again.

“Thank you Ymir. I love you.” Those words set Ymir’s heart on fire as she responded in kind and they both settled down to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
